Compact disks or CDs carry audio and computer data. These disks are generally circular, about 4-6 inches in diameter and are very thin plates or platters. Commonly, CDs are made of a plastic type material. Although many CDs are sold in rectangular flat boxes, these boxes are difficult to transport. Accordingly, various types of carrying cases have been developed to hold the circular CD platters.
Some of these CD carrying cases utilize a generally circular plate made of cardboard or other semi-rigid material which is covered by felt or other type of smooth fiber cloth. Commonly, the CDs are inserted into pockets which are formed between the circular plate (covered by the cloth) and a semi circular piece of cloth sewn to a portion of the plate.